O Holy Night
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: It's Christmas Eve 2010 and Mimi goes into labor.  On Christmas Day, she and Roger have two new additions to the family.  ALL CHARACTERS LIVE.  Rated T for safety.  ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT. That belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. I can say, however, that I own my original characters and the plot.

A/N: I was chatting with a friend of mine and somehow, this story popped into my head. Thanks to Marie S Zachary for not only the inspiration, but for the story of Jesus.

Summary: AU: It's Christmas Eve 2010 and Mimi goes into labor. On Christmas Day, she and Roger have two new additions to the family. ALL CHARACTERS LIVE. Rated T for safety. ONE-SHOT.

Rating: T

Genre: Family/None

* * *

"December 24th, 2010, 6:30 PM EST. Zoom in on me, Mark Cohen, and my blushing bride, Laurie. Also, zoom in on an extremely pregnant Mimi Marquez-Davis, who is expecting her first child any day now." Mark Cohen narrated into his camera, zooming in on an extremely pregnant Mimi Marquez-Davis. She was eating a bowl of ice cream with one hand and trying to shield Mark's camera out of her face with the other. She was seated on the couch.

"How do you feel about being a first-time dad, Rog?" Laurie asked.

"I'm very excited, but also nervous." Roger answered as Laurie and Mark's daughter, Alyssa, toddled into the room, followed by her baby sister, Sara. Laurie smiled and picked Sara up, placing her on Roger's lap.

"You're great with the girls, Rog, so I know you're going to be a great dad." Mark told his best friend.

"Hey guys! Why is it so quiet in here?" Maureen asked as she, Joanne and their sons – six-year-old Max and two-year old Gus.

"Hey girls!" Mimi chirped from the couch. Maureen smiled and walked over, followed by Joanne, who was showing Gus the colorful fish in the corner of the loft.

Laurie, Maureen and Joanne put the kids down for a nap in Laurie and Mark's room so that the adults could talk. Mimi had started feeling uncomfortable, so she was spread out over the couch. Roger sat at her feet, gently massaging them.

At eight o'clock, Mimi started having contractions, about ten minutes apart. Roger called Mimi's doctor – Dr. Brown – who said that once Mimi's contractions got closer together, take her to the hospital.

Maureen, Joanne, Laurie and Angel were in the kitchen, listening to the radio while Collins, Mark and Roger took the kids outside to play in the snow. Mimi was on the couch, trying to sleep.

"Owww." Mimi moaned. Angel set down the knife she was using and rushed to Mimi's side.

"Contraction?" Angel asked. Mimi nodded. "How far apart are they?"

"Five minutes." Mimi whined. Angel looked at the others.

"I'll go get the kids." Laurie told the others, putting on her coat and headed outside to get the kids. Roger was inside within minutes.

"It's okay, Meems." Roger soothed Mimi as he lifted her into his strong arms, bridal style. Mark grabbed Mimi's overnight bag while Collins helped guide Roger down the stairs so that he wouldn't hurt Mimi. Angel, Joanne, Laurie and Maureen helped the kids out of their coats and into some comfortable clothes.

At the hospital, Mimi was taken to a delivery room, Roger right behind her. Mark and Collins stayed in the waiting room.

Because of Mimi and Roger both being HIV+, they had decided that a C-section would be the best for Mimi.

"December 24th, 2010, 10:15 PM, EST. Mimi went into labor and is having a C-section. We're here in the waiting room, everyone that is, except Angel, Laurie and Collins – they volunteered to stay with the kids." Mark narrated into his camera. He turned his camera off and picked up a magazine. Maureen and Joanne were also reading magazines.

At midnight, Roger came out of the delivery room, dressed in teal scrubs. He smiled at his friends and motioned for them to follow him.

"Guys, say hello to Jesus Angel and Holly Noel." Roger whispered, placing a baby in Mark's arms and another in Joanne's arms.

"Roger, they're beautiful!" Maureen whispered, looking at the sleeping baby in Joanne's arms.

"How's Mimi?" Mark asked, smiling at the new life.

"She's okay – had a couple of complications during the C-section, so she's in recovery right now. She should be here soon." Roger answered.

"You didn't tell us you were having twins!" Maureen squeaked.

"We didn't even know until tonight." Roger said.

Just then, the door opened and a nurse entered, wheeling in Mimi.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Roger asked, helping her into the hospital bed.

"I'm okay." Mimi whispered, smiling as Roger kissed her lips.

"Ready to meet your new babies?" Roger asked. Mimi nodded as Mark and Joanne walked over.

"Mark is holding our daughter, Holly Noel. Joanne is holding our son, Jesus Angel. Holly and Jesus, meet your mommy." Roger introduced the babies and Mimi to each other. Mimi smiled as Roger carefully placed both babies on Mimi's lap.

"Hi beautiful babies." Mimi cooed as the nurse handed Roger two bottles. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to Mimi.

"May I feed Jesus?" Roger asked, holding a bottle. Mimi nodded and carefully gathered Holly in her arms.

"December 25th, 2:00 AM EST. Jesus and Holly have officially been here for a day and a half." Mark quietly narrated into his camera, getting a close-up of the sleeping babies. He could see blond hair on Holly's head, while Jesus had dark hair sprouting from his scalp. He then zoomed in on their information cards:

Name: Jesus Angel Davis

Date of birth: December 24th, 2010

Time of birth: 11:50 PM

Weight: 5 pounds, 4 ounces

Length: 15 inches

Parents: Roger Davis & Mimi Marquez

Name: Holly Noel Davis

Date of birth: December 25th, 2010

Time of birth: 12:00 AM

Weight: 5 pounds, 6 ounces

Length: 16 inches

Parents: Roger Davis & Mimi Marquez

Mark then zoomed in on Roger and Mimi – both of them were fast asleep. Mimi had her head resting on Roger's shoulder, while Roger's arms were wrapped around Mimi's waist.

This truly was a holy night.


End file.
